


Psych!

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a little bit of crack, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "That Time Dean Asked Cas Out Like An Idiot"</p><p>Sometimes Sam wishes that his 8th grade didn't share a school with the 12th grade. It's hard to deal with, but it's a little fun when he gets to see Dean do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psych!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of these: 
> 
> "Imagine your OTP: i overheard these two guys in the hallway at my school and one of them was like “you always look hot dude… no homo tho” and then like 5 seconds later he yelled “sike!” and slapped the other dude’s ass" (via: cringe-attacks - i think?)

Sam Winchester is four years younger than his older brother, Dean. If they had stayed in their old school system three states away, they never would have been in high school at the same time. But, for whatever reason, this system thought it was a good idea to have eighth graders in the same school as twelfth graders.

He’s never seen so much teasing and borderline (sometimes full on) bullying as he does here. The younger kids take so much flack from the seniors that it’s ridiculous. Someone even tried picking on Sam shortly after they moved here, but Dean set things right. No one messes with Dean Winchester’s little brother. Which Sam is thankful for, but - Well, he kinda wishes that he wasn’t in the same school as Dean. If only because sometimes he bears witness to scenes in the halls that he would have been better off not seeing.

It’s Dean’s voice that catches his attention. Sam looks up from his book and glances around to find him. He doesn’t need to talk to him or anything, but it’s good to make sure that he’s not getting into trouble. Even being on the wrestling team does nothing to keep Dean from picking fights with anyone who thinks - for some God forsaken reason - that it’s a good idea to get under his skin. Or pick on his brother. Or pick on his friends. Or mock them for being military brats. Or try and bully his best friend for being gay.

Really, just about anything will put Dean on the offensive.

Today, Dean is walking with Cas - said best friend - and they’re chatting it up about... Sam focuses on their voices over the chatter of the hall to figure out what it is. Pokémon. Seriously? He lifts his book to hide his grin. Dean is captain of the wrestling team, taller and buffer than half the guys in his grade, and he’s the biggest damn nerd that Sam knows. It’s pretty great.

The last thing he expects to hear is for Dean to stop in the middle of giving Cas a very detailed reason as to why they both absolutely need to get Pokémon Go when it comes available. Dean’s pause is just so he can stare at Cas. Right there in the middle of the hallway, he just stops and stares at him. Sam stops walking too, just to watch them because he might be a little bit of an eavesdropper when it comes to things concerning Dean. Is it his fault that he wants to make sure that Dean isn’t going to get into trouble?

“Dude.” Dean reaches out to adjust the strings of Cas’s hoodie, also from the wrestling team and matching the one Dean is wearing.

Cas tilts his head and frowns. “What?”

“Do you even know how hot you look all the time?”

Sam has basically known Cas as long as Dean has. He’s the first friend that Dean ever brought home after they moved here, primarily because it was discovered that they live on the same street. And Cas is basically over at their house every single day now - at least for a few hours after school, anyways. Usually until his parents are home from work.

That said, Sam has known Cas for almost two years now and he has never seen him blush so hard. Or look so disappointed when Dean punches him in the shoulder. “No homo, though.”

Now that’s just rude. Sam shoves his book in his bag, ready to storm over there and punch Dean right on the nose. Dean knows that Cas is gay. He knows that Cas gets shit from half the school for it. Sam can’t even count how many times he’s heard Cas confess during sleepovers that he’s worried he’s never going to find someone he likes who’s also open about their sexuality like he is. If Sam knows this, then Dean absolutely does too and he’s just being a dick about this and -

And Sam really needs to give his brother more credit.

Cas turns on his heel and gets all of two steps away before Dean reacts. He _laughs_ and shouts “Psych!” before he catches up to Cas with a short jog. Right there, in the middle of the hallway, Sam witnesses his big brother slap his best friend on the ass.

Slowly, Cas turns to face him. His mouth is open in complete surprise and it looks like he’s going to question what the hell is going through Dean’s mind or just call him an idiot. That’s what Sam would do. But maybe Cas knows Dean better than he does because Cas just tilts his head again and looks him up and down. “So, was that full homo then?”

Dean shrugs, his grin not diminishing in the slightest. “Or bi-homo. Take your pick.”

“Did you just come out to the whole school?”

“Maybe not to the whole school, but definitely to you.” Dean grins, like he’s all proud of himself. “And I did it by slapping you on the ass! That’s a win-win in my books.” He shrugs again and has the gall to wiggle his eyebrows. “Even better if you let me do it again.”

Cas’s blush is still in full effect and he glances around at the many students. Some of whom are openly staring at them. Most are still pushing and shoving their way through the crowds to get to their next class. Sam is one of those staring, and Cas must notice him in the crowd. He ducks his head and makes a small gesture with his hand, muttering something that’s too quiet for Sam to hear.

Dean hears it though, and he looks over. His smile brightens a bit and he gives a wave. “Oh, hey Sammy! Can you tell Cas that this isn’t some kind of act and I’m actually seriously asking him out?”

What? Sam makes his way through the students to stand with them. “Is that what you’re doing?”

Cas sighs and covers his face. “I certainly couldn’t tell and I’m the one he’s apparently asking.”

“I thought I was being obvious.” Dean pouts and crosses his arms. There’s a nervous twitch with his movements. Sam has seen it a thousand times before. Dean probably practiced how he would do this and thought that it was the best, least embarrassing way of asking Cas out. Why does he have to be so _awkward_ sometimes?

Sam shakes his head and gestures between the two of them. “You might want to try that again, Dean. Maybe with a little less ‘ _no homo_ ’ and a bit more actual words. If you’re having trouble, they should sound a little like ‘ _hey Cas, I like you and want to ask you on a date’_.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to blush and he looks away. He’d rather use jokes and theatrics to hide his embarrassment or his nerves than actually say proper words. Sam can understand that, to an extent. But something like this should’ve been done a little different, probably. And most likely not in the middle of the hallway between class change.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Move along now.” Dean puts a hand on Sam’s back and forces him to shuffle between them and out of the way. “Don’t you have class to get to?”

“So do we, Dean.” Cas reminds him, holding up the text book he’s had in his hands this whole time. “We have BioChem.”

Dean groans and hangs his head. “Can’t we just, like, go talk behind the sports shed instead?”

“People don’t go behind the sports shed to _talk_.” Sam points out. If he knows that, then Dean must know too. He’s not that out of the loop

“I said _go to class_ , Sammy.”

“I’m going. I’m going!” He starts walking away, but makes sure to drag his feet before he gets too far, just so he can hear Cas’s answer.

At this point, Sam is probably more curious to find it out then Dean is. Because, really, he had _no idea_ that his big brother was crushing on his best friend enough to ask him out. He also didn’t know that Cas liked Dean too - which he’s assuming he does. Dean wouldn’t take the risk and confess like this if he didn’t think that he actually had a chance with him. Probably.

To his disappointment, Sam doesn’t hear any answer. He glances back over his shoulder, just in time to see Cas dragging Dean down the stairwell by his hand. They’re going in the complete opposite direction of the science labs. In fact, if Sam had to make the guess, he’d say that they were heading towards the sports shed.

Well, hopefully Dean isn’t counting on Sam to bail him out if the school calls to say he skipped class. At least Dean will learn from this. If it’s not that there’s a time and a place for everything, then it’s probably going to be what kind of a kisser Cas is. Which is something Sam does not want to be present for. There are some things he just does not need to see or overhear.

Speaking of, he makes a mental note to ask Mom and Dad if Dean can finally have the spare room in the basement like he’s been begging for since last year. If he and Cas are going to have any sleep overs after this, then Sam would prefer that their bedrooms _do not_ share a wall. He might be in eighth grade, but he still knows exactly what kind of naughty things twelfth graders can get up to and he has no interest in hearing _any_ of that. 

**END**


End file.
